<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Library Sciences and Office Romances by TheBrightestNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871025">Of Library Sciences and Office Romances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight'>TheBrightestNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrightestNight/pseuds/TheBrightestNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Alt. Click-bait title:</b> Like a Meet Cute but for a Love Confession | Martin is appalled with how Jon handles the archives and his brain thinks that's a great segue for a love confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Library Sciences and Office Romances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thanks to <a href="https://justletmeremember.tumblr.com/">@justletmeremember</a> for helping me with the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Martin opened a box of stapled papers he jumped like he'd been shocked and let the lid fall back onto the box, sucking in a sharp breath, and closing his eyes as if making a desperate wish that he hadn't seen what he'd just seen. After gathering his nerves, he delicately pressed his fingertips on the edges of the lid and lifted it slowly, with his eyes squeezed tight. Holding the lid aloft and to the side, he pried one eye open, then the other.</p><p>Sure enough, there sat piles of piles of stapled pages.</p><p>Martin never thought a stack of papers would make his soul hurt like it was now, but there he was, staring down at a pile of papers with a pained expression on his face. He stood like that, lid held aloft, same expression on his face, for several long moments.</p><p>Slowly, he let out a breath and lowered the lid back onto the box. Nothing to be done about it now. As much as it made him weep on the inside.</p><p>Later that day, Martin was walking down an aisle in the stacks just as Jon turned down the same aisle, walking toward Martin. He saw the stack of stapled papers in his mind's eye like he was getting war flashbacks.</p><p>Not being able to control his impulses in that moment, just as Jon got within arm's length, Martin reached out and gripped Jon's arms.</p><p>"M-Martin!" Jon exclaimed, startled.</p><p>Martin ignored him and said, "Jon, I love you, but for the love of all that is good and holy, <em>please</em> go take a class on library science. I am <em>sure</em> you could find <em>something</em> f-from Cambridge or Oxford. I-I even heard Harvard is offering a ton of free online classes—"</p><p>"You love me?" Jon asked in a small voice, eyes wide, face flushed.</p><p>Martin's brain blue-screened, his own face flushing violently, and his only internal thought being, "<em>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</em>" as he stared back at Jon, his hands still holding Jon's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;lakjkldf literally have no idea how to end this except for what ya got so,,, c'est la vie ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p><p>anyway just a small thing I thought of after reading this <a href="https://suttttton.tumblr.com/post/631242365086154752/i-just-had-the-galaxy-brain-realization-that-we">great meta post</a>, which is canon as far as I'm concerned</p><p>may or may not pick it back up if i find more inspiration for what transpires afterward lmao</p><p>reblog on tumblr <a href="https://awayofunderstandingit.tumblr.com/post/631290365537845248/drabble-of-library-sciences-and-office-romances">here</a></p><p>As always, I hope you enjoyed! Comments are much appreciated! ^_^</p><p>Thank you for reading,<br/>TheBrightestNight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>